


Follow My Lead

by levviewrites909



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, awkward make out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levviewrites909/pseuds/levviewrites909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross was invited up to the popular make out spot by the one and only Alex Smith. Although, he is kind of new at the whole “making out” thing, and Smith has taken a particular liking to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow My Lead

“Smith I-”

“It’s fine, Ross,” the redhead whispered, looking up at Ross and grinning cheekily, his cheeks bunching up along with his lips.

Ross took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his chest and his stomach churning in a strange way. He couldn’t help it, he felt on edge, sitting on the roof with his legs dangling over the side, the fabric of his jeans occasionally catching on the concrete he sat upon. His converse hit the brick wall underneath the concrete awning he sat upon, creating a quiet thudding sound that was drowned out by the wind.

The night air surrounded them, the sky a deep blue with stars sparkling above them. The moon was full, blotches of an off-white color visible on the milky surface. It reminded him of splashes of paint, similar to the ones Smith would create in art class when he was bored as opposed to actually painting anything.

He looked over, his hot breath hitching in his throat at the sight of Smith. The young man looked down below them, his hands clutched on the edge of the building and his flannel flowing behind him in the wind, showing off the black shirt below it. Even that was riding up just slightly, showing the bottom of his stomach.

The dark-haired man blushed, quickly averting his gaze up to his face instead, studying the redhead’s smile and look of interest as he studied the street below. Cars passed by quietly, no honking, only the sound of wind rushing past them.

They were two stories up, sitting on the roof of the old abandoned apartment complex a block away from their school. Ross blushed, remembering when he had accepted to invitation to the inevitable make-out spot for teenagers that lived nearby. He knew what they would do here, not that he was complaining at all, although he felt like his stomach might implode at any given moment.

“It’s very nice out,” Smith chuckled, his voice bringing Ross out of his own thoughts.

“Uh- Uh yeah,” Ross stammered, the cool air around him a comfortable presence. He was wrapped up in a navy blue hoodie, a green shirt peeking out from underneath the frayed edges of the collar. The actual hood flapped in the wind gently, a constant reminder that it was there.

“Are you nervous or something,” the boy chuckled, staring over at Ross with a smirk on his lips. He looked like it, or at least to Smith he did. His cheeks were flushed, and he seriously doubted it was from the slight chill of the air. He just looked tense, his shoulders gripping the concrete behind him tightly, the way his knees were pressed against the edge of the building as if he was afraid of falling.

Ross didn’t answer though, instead turning his head to look at Smith. His blue eyes were darker in the night, the stars and the moon the only light around them, the only thing illuminating his pale skin and tangle of red hair atop his head.

“So, you are then?”

Ross nodded. “Can you blame me,” he muttered, his cheeks feeling hot at the sudden attention from the redhead.

“I s’posse not, although you have nothing to worry about,” Smith smiled, scooting closer to Ross, his jeans scratching along the concrete as he did so. He brought his hand to lightly trace over Ross’, his fingers trembling slightly under his touch.

Ross bit his lip, not allowing himself to look over at the boy. He was definitely too good-looking for his own good, although honestly he wouldn’t mind staring at him for hours upon hours. Not to mention his somewhat charming personality, the audacious flirt and the sickeningly sweet smile that made Ross’ heart thump in his chest.

“You ever, done this before,” Smith asked, his voice quiet and much louder in his ear. Ross could feel his warmth besides him, the way he leaned on his arm and pushed them together.

“I- Uh… N-no, honestly,” Ross shook his head, licking his lips and and glancing at the redhead sideways. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Smith smiled from ear to ear. “I can teach you,” he offered, leaning forward more so that his warm breath tickled at Ross’ cheek, making the hair on his neck stand up straight.

“O-okay, m-maybe not like, right here though,” Ross whispered, his voice shaky as he waved his hand that wasn’t touching Smith towards the air in front of them.

Smith laughed loudly into the night, his smile wide and seemingly happy as he stared at the dark-haired teen.

“Good idea, mate. That’d be a nasty fall,” he chuckled, letting go of Ross’ hand and scooting over just slightly. He swung his feet back onto the ledge, bringing them to the floor of the roof where he slammed them down with a loud thump. He stood up, towering over Ross who was still sitting, looking over his shoulder nervously.

Smith extended a hand, one that Ross gladly took to help him stand where the redhead was. When he felt his feet hit solid ground he felt himself let out a grateful breath, suddenly a lot safer and less nervous.

“Better,” Smith asked, laughter filling his words as he pulled Ross towards him.

The dark haired man nodded, staring up into the blue of Smith’s eyes, the way they crinkled around the edges when he smiled making a grin break out upon his own face.

“Thanks,” he whispered, his breath warm on Smith’s face.

“It’s no problem,” the redhead smiled. “But, you still up for a little lesson?”

The redhead wiggled his eyebrows at Ross, the dark-haired boy flushing, but nonetheless breaking into laughter as he stared back at Smith.

“Shit, did I ruin the mood a bit?”

“Nah, it’s alright,” Ross giggled, looking away quickly to stare back towards the edge of the roof. A gentle hand cupping his cheek made him turn back, his eyes slightly widened when he was pulled forward into a pair of soft lips.

His eyes fell shut, focusing on kissing Smith to the best of his abilities. He felt just slightly awkward, not knowing exactly what to do or how to go about kissing the attractive redhead before him. His arms fell limp at his sides, his hands bunched into his jeans as he leaned into Smith’s lips.

Smith pulled back, smiling at Ross. “Don’t be so tense, just go for it,” he laughed, reaching forward and grabbing at Ross’ right hand, pulling it so that it rested upon his waist.

Ross nodded, feeling the heat of his skin radiating from under his shirt. He sunk his fingers into the heat gently, pulling Smith forward and tilting his head upwards to welcome the kiss. He could feel Smith smile, his hand coming up once again to cup his cheek, his thumb rubbing gently against his skin.

Ross pulled back for air, taking a quick breath before he was pulled back in. Smith’s hand gripped him tighter, his fingers curling around his chin and tilting his head backwards slightly. Ross’ stomach jump, his hand tightening on the grip he had when he felt a tongue against his lips.

His eyes were wide now, allowing Smith to do whatever the hell he was doing, while Ross just felt slightly lost and confused. The redhead’s lips still moved against his own, except now a tongue was added into the equation, making Ross’ heart pound and his knees tremble.

Smith pulled back staring at Ross slightly perplexed. “You okay?”

Ross nodded, feeling his lips wet with saliva that wasn’t his own. Smith dropped his hand, smiling awkwardly and licking his lips.

“Sorry, I should’ve…” he trailed off, kicking his foot against the roof and creating a scuffing sound.

“No, I’m sorry, I know fuck all about what I’m doing,” Ross shook his head, looking down towards the pair of feet. Smith wore brown shoes, possibly boots, although he couldn’t be sure since his jeans covered the rest of the shoe.

“Exactly, that’s why I should, explain it… as-as weird as it may be,” Smith chuckled, smiling at Ross sincerely. “Let’s sit down.”

Ross nodded, allowing the redhead to grip his hand and pull him towards the middle of the roof where a metal vent stuck out of the ground. Smith sat down, leaning against the vent and gesturing towards his lap.

“Sit down.”

Ross obliged to his command, straddling over his thighs before sitting down awkwardly, definitely without any sort of grace in his movements. Smith smiled at him, watching slightly amused at his actions, his cheeks still flushed and obviously embarrassed.

“Just follow my lead, alright? You’ll get it,” the redhead smiled, skimming his hand over Ross’ arm and up to his shoulder, resting this time on his neck as opposed to his cheek.

Ross nodded. “Where do I put my hands-”

“Here,” Smith smiled, grabbing one of his hands and pulling it towards his own cheek. He then led to another one to his waist.

“Just like that,” he breathed out. “Remember, just follow my lead.”

Ross was pulled into another kiss, this time his movements more fluid and finding a rhythm with Smith’s. The redhead smiled slightly, squeezing Ross’ neck reassuringly as his pace increased, Ross matching it with little trouble.

Ross pulled back, panting slightly from the lack of air.

“See, that’s really good,” Smith laughed. “Now, just the second step.”

“How many steps are there,” Ross questioned curiously.

“That depends on how far you’re willing to go, mate,” Smith chuckled.

“And how far is that?”

“Well… did you bring a pair of spare trousers,” the redhead asked, making Ross’ eyes widen.

“Oh.”

“Yup, it’s a beautiful thing, really,” Smith laughed, studying the shocked look upon Ross’ face, as well as the way his lips were red from kissing.

“How many times have you…”

“Only once, I really liked the guy I was with,” Smith explained, a faint blush on his cheeks. “It was awhile ago, though. I’m a classy, man, mate. Don’t just hump everyone I invite up here to snog.”

The blunt words made Ross snort with laughter, covering his mouth and shaking his head. “Oh God, Smith Jesus Christ!”

“You asked,” the redhead laughed.

“I asked how many times, everything else was what you wanted to add!”

“Well, I didn’t want you to think I was a fuckboy,” Smith scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why would I ever think that,” Ross asked curiously.

“Kind of have a reputation, mate… but I promise it’s only with people I really, really like,” Smith murmured quietly.

“That’s respectable,” Ross laughed. “I would never think that of you though, really… I- honestly it surprised me that you wanted to take me up here.”

“Mate, you are pretty adorable, just saying.”

“Nobody wants to make out with some adorable person.”

“Adorable, and pretty hot if I do say so myself.”

Ross blushed, muttering a slightly awkward,”Thanks.”

“It’s only the truth,” Smith smiled, rubbing his finger’s over Ross’ shoulders. “Mate, aren’t you hot in this?”

“Trying to get me naked,” Ross huffed, bringing his hands down to pull the hoodie off, dropping the fabric besides them.

“Maybe…” Smith smiled brightly, his eyes slightly darker as he ran his hands over Ross’ bare arms. His fingers trailed over the dark hair that resided on his pale skin, making their way up towards his neck. One settled on his cheek, the other on his shoulder.

“There are four stages,” Smith whispered, his voice a sudden rasp that made Ross’ stomach jump. “Kissing, tongues, neck-kisses, and dry humping.”

Ross felt his belly explode with butterflies, his hands gently scraping up and down the redhead’s sides as he spoke.

“I really wouldn’t mind doing all four with you,” Smith continued, his voice an octave lower and making Ross blush.

“Okay,” Ross whispered, his hands settling on Smith’s hips. Before the redhead could do anything Ross leaned forward, capturing his lips in the beginnings of a kiss. He waited for Smith to set the pace, remembering about what he said to “follow his lead.” He did exactly that, allowing for Smith grip his shoulder and neck tighter as he tilted his head backwards, deepening the kiss as he did so.

Ross continued “following his lead,” following the movements of his lips and tongue. There was a somewhat frantic friction, the pace fast and full of spit, both of them not giving a fuck and just wanting to feel the other’s raw lips.

The dark-haired man made a habit of taking in breaths of air every time they separated. Although brief, he really didn’t want oxygen deprivation being the only thing between him and Smith.

Ross barely noticed when Smith’s hands trailed down his arms, nor did he notice when they settled on his hips. He did notice, however, when Smith grinded up against him, his arousal hot and obvious in his jeans and making his pace stutter.

His breath hitched, his fingers tensing around Smith’s waist and neck, although Smith continued with the kiss, pulling him back into the quick, desperate movements. Smith hummed into his lips, continuing to thrust upwards whilst pulling Ross down, moving their hips together and in the process rubbing their groins.

Ross moaned into Smith’s mouth, feeling the sudden spike of pleasure the friction provided on his arousal. The moans fell easily from his lips, his jaw slacking as he rubbed his hips downward.

“F-fuck, Smith. I- ah,” he groaned, his head falling forward to rest against Smith’s shoulder. At this point he was desperate, grinding against Smith with fervour and an edge of aggression.

This only increased when he felt lips running along his neck, leaving hot kisses and nips in its wake. He moaned loudly into Smith’s shoulder, barely muffling his sounds of pleasure as they were screamed out into the night.

“Ross,” Smith rasped against his neck. “Fuck, Ross!”

Ross picked his hips up, bringing them down again hard, causing both of them to cry out. Ross’ head fell backwards, growing somewhat impatient while he felt his stomach tighten.

“SMITH- AH SHIT,” he cried out, grinding down hard as he came. All senses were overwhelmed, pleasure filling his veins and his body trembling with the force of orgasm. He rode it out, his pace slow, but hard, eventually leading to Smith letting out a loud groan as he climaxed as well.

Both of them sat still for a moment, their fingers clasped down around each other. Their breath was heavy, their bodies trembling and unsteady as they came down from an unbelievable high.

“W-was that good,” Ross finally stammered, his breath labored and his face flushed. His lips were swollen red, blotches of blue and black lining his neck.

“Very,” Smith nodded, his head resting against the vent he still sat against.

Ross looked down, feeling the sticky wetness in his pants and his face contorting in slightly disgust.

“I warned you,” the redhead laughed breathlessly, his fingers drawing light circles on Ross’ hips.

“Yeah, I know,” Ross muttered irritably, sighing deeply. “I guess it was worth it though…”

“You guess?!”

“Okay, okay… I know,” Ross laughed, leaning his forehead against Smith’s.

“For your first time, you were pretty damn good,” the redhead smiled.

“That’s a relief,” Ross chuckled. “I won’t deny were a pretty good teacher though…”

“Wanna come to mine, tomorrow night?”

“If you are gonna teach me more, totally up for it.”


End file.
